


here's to you

by kurotsuno



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuno/pseuds/kurotsuno
Summary: Ayumi detested smoking.





	here's to you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a 5 minute writing that i did this morning orz

Ayumi detested smoking. From the moment the puffs of air discoloured, she hated it. She hated the groggy color of it, the bland yet strong grey enigma. The smell-- how it always felt like it was scalding her nostrils. And then the cough after-- maybe even if it was never that bad, if it was just to make the smoker feel like an asshole.

Even if she harbored such a grudge against it, here she was, pressing one to her own lips. Never in a million years would she have even considered this; she knew it was but too desperate. The gas polluted her throat, burning her tonsils. After a beat, she removed the deteriorating cigarette, exhaling. Maybe this made her hate herself, having to watch the aroma spread in the wind.

The taste, the smell. She remembered it fondly sometimes, in pressed winter kisses. How warm it always felt, even if it was pleasantly nauseating. It wasn't her addiction, but he could almost use his lips to spread his own bad habits. No matter how many times she had scolded him, every once in a while he would slip. She never knew why, but the overwhelming feeling of neediness always spread through her muscles, nerves-- her  _everything_. He assured her kissing him wasn't going to make him stop any easier, but it wasn't like it was a conscious effort. 

She would much literally die for a taste of those bittersweet make-outs again.

Winter chilled against her skin as the mixture of actual breaths and fumes tangled in the air, dizzying the display. Her head was foggy, almost opposite of relaxing her properly, but this was all. All she had of him. The world had erased his existence, but the taste of this terrible action was all she could do to remind herself, to make sure she never forgot.

Ayumi threw down the cigarette, crushing the embers out in the snow below her with the heel of her shoe, coughing slightly. It lingered in her mouth, but all she could do was tuck away the pack into her coat pocket, and head off.


End file.
